Mission Impossible? by Fascinatrix Femina
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: O time 7 precisava proteger sua 'carga' a qualquer custo. Mas e se tal 'carga' não conseguisse tirar suas mãos de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos? Paciência, Naruto... paciência, Sasuke. Tenham paciência, meninos! .:. S&S / UA .:.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fanfic Naruto - Um projeto 2013**

**Classificação etária da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 12 cpts_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: fascinatrix femina**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original Mission Impossible?**

_**Sinopse:** O time 7 precisava proteger sua 'carga' a qualquer custo. Mas e se tal 'carga' não conseguisse tirar suas mãos de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos? Paciência, paciência, Naruto... Sasuke. Tenham paciência, meninos!_

* * *

**Missão ...** **Impossível?**

* * *

- Ela pode ficar com raiva de mim.

Tsunade podia ver a carranca se formando sob a máscara do jounin. - Eu não disse que você tem que fazer isso. - E larqueou uma sobrancelha. - eu só … - Ela entrelaçou as mãos na frente do rosto. - ... Sugeri.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que a loira recomeçasse a falar novamente. - A escolha é sua. Afinal, ela é sua aluna. - E olhou para ele com seu olhar de sempre, oh tão arrogante.

Kakashi não poderia evitar, mas inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado em confusão. - Por que sugerir então? É uma missão realmente perigosa? Tenho certeza que minha Sakura-chan pode lidar com isso. Ela está ficando muito forte … - Ele fez uma pausa quando uma lembrança bastante engraçada de Sakura e Naruto veio à mente. O soco que a moça lançou em Naruto foi tão forte que ele quase jurou a si mesmo que o pescoço de Naruto permaneceria para sempre desfigurado. - Sem mencionar que ela é uma moça muito inteligente. Além disso, duvido que os meninos deixariam qualquer coisa ruim acontecer a ela.

Ele ficou bastante surpreso quando ouviu-a suspirar. - Esse é o ponto. E não ... não é com a missão que você deve se preocupar.

Ele piscou. - Não é com a missão?

- Sua equipe pode certamente lidar com essa missão. - Tsunade inclinou a cabeça para baixo para estudar as unhas bem aparadas antes de olhar para ele novamente. Seu rosto sério. - Eu apenas não estou tão certa se eles podem lidar com o cara que devem proteger.

Isso chamou a atenção de Kakashi. Agora que as coisas ficaram... interessantes. - O que há de errado com o cara?

Ele não esperava a reação dela, então ficou bastante surpreso quando viu a expressão da quinta hokage azedar. Ela olhou tão carrancuda como se ele tivesse dito algo extremamente grosseiro ou repugnante.

Momentos depois, Tsunade finalmente se acalmou, para alívio de Kakashi. Aquele olhar de antes tinha raiva o suficiente para matá-lo! Será que a carga que tinham de transportar era realmente tão terrivel assim?

- Ele é ... um idiota. Um idiota muito cretino ...- Tsunade respirou soltando um rosnado baixo. Kakashi podia sentir o veneno em sua voz. Ele curiosamente estreitou os olhos quando ela murmurou algo sobre muito dinheiro, mãos sujas e ... seios?

Kakashi não se atreveu a falar o que lhe veio à mente. Ele não era estúpido o suficiente para mexer com uma Tsunade irada. Então, esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse a falar novamente.

Tsunade separou os lábios como se quisesse dizer algo mais, mas, estranhamente, parou e fechou a boca. Alguns segundos depois, soltou um suspiro profundo. - Paciência.

Novamente, ele piscou. - O quê?

Ela se virou para encara-lo. - Paciência é a chave ... Honestamente, se apenas as outras equipes estivessem disponíveis, eu não teria atribuido esta missão à sua. - Resmungou mais para si do que para ele. - É por isso, - E fez uma pausa e olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos. - Eu vou dizer de novo, se você não quer nenhum problema, é melhor deixar Sakura fora desta missão.

A julgar pelo tom que usara, tão ameçador, sobre deixar Sakura de fora, kakashi parou para pensar. E pensar sobre o que a mulher queria dizer sobre tal e como Sakura ficaria furiosa de ser posta de lado nessa missão e...

- Uhh … - Kakashi sempre se sentia desconfortável sempre que a godaime o olhava dessa forma. Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, a fim de aliviar o clima. - Posso pelo menos saber a verdadeira razão pela qual você quer que ela fique de fora? - Ele perguntou. Essa pessoa pode ser um ... idiota, mas certamente não poderia ser tão ruim assim ...

Heh.

_Até parece..._

* * *

- Está ficando tarde! Onde diabos foi o Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura, já irritada com as reclamações de Naruto, virou-se para encarar o loiro e fazê-lo calar a boca. - Naruto, você sabe como Kakashi-sensei é! Pare de lamentar-se agora! - Embora tivesse dito isso, ela também estava ficando muito irritada com o atraso constante de seu professor preguiçoso.

Bem, quem não ficaria? Aqui estavam eles, em pé no meio do campo com o sol quente abrasador sobre suas peles, tostando-os como batatas fritas! E já estavam assim pelas últimas três horas! Só Deus sabe que espécie assunto aquele sensei estava tratando e...

- Cara! Este calor está me deixando louco! Apenas ... onde diabos está o Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura suspirou. Naruto ignorou suas repreensões mais uma vez. E deve ser por causa do calor insuportável que seu cranio estava começado a derrter. _Não adianta tentar fazer o Naruto se acalmar, não é?_ Ela pensou ao reprimir um pequeno sorriso quando Naruto tentou puxar as extremidades de seu cabelo loiro espetado em frustração.

- Dá um tempo, dobe.

Os olhos de Sakura imediatamente voltaram-se para a voz que o repreendera. Sasuke, com os braços cruzados, estava sentado convenientemente no topo de uma das pedras. Sakura não podia deixar de olhar para ele com admiração. Ele não parecia sequer incomodado pelo calor ou pelo atraso de seu sensei preguiçoso! Ele ainda mantinha aquela expressao fria e inexpressiva, como se não tivesse ligando pra nada ao redor.

A kunoichi de cabelo rosa corou ao vê-lo. _Sasuke-kun é tão ..._

- Cale-se, Sasuke! - O grito de Naruto parou a trilha de pensamentos de Sakura. - Pare de fingir que você é legal. - Cuspiu com raiva a última palavra. - Aposto que você está tão frustrado como eu!

O gênio Uchiha deu a Naruto um de seus olhares mais fuminantes. - Pelo menos eu não estou choramingando como um idiota como você.

Sakura deu de ombros e continuou a assistir seus dois companheiros de equipe tentando matar um ao outro. Ela suspirou. Aqui vamos nós outra vez. Outro surto de brigas inúteis de Naruto e Sasuke.

E era tudo culpa do seu sensei! Por que não podia apenas tentar não se atrasar ao menos uma vez?

- Eu não sou um idiota!

- Não, você é um dobe.

- Maldito seja, Sasuke-teme!

- Tsk. Tsk. Parece Tsunade-sama estava certa sobre vocês.

Todos se voltaram para um Kakashi sorridente, que, como sempre, apareceu do nada com o seu livro fiel (e pervertido) a tiracolo. Assim que chegou, fez um gesto com a mão para parar de Naruto e Sakura de gritar com ele com o habitual _Você está atrasado!_

Naruto bufou. - Como se os seus últimos atrasos não tivessem sido de propósito!

Kakashi ignorou e continuou com seu discurso. - Eu estava tentando ver se a minha equipe tem uma quantidade de paciência decente. A julgar pelo que vi mais cedo ...- Ele olhou para tanto Naruto e Sasuke. - ... Mas, novamente, vocês não são pacientes o bastante para começar.

Sakura viu a carranca de Sasuke crescer para seu professor. - A culpa é do dobe. - Ele apontou para Naruto. - Ele é muito barulhento.

- O quê? Por que você … - Naruto estava prestes a estrangular Sasuke com as próprias mãos quando Kakashi pegou sua camisa e puxou-o para longe.

- Sensei, por que você está testando nossa paciência? - Sakura finalmente perguntou enquanto observava Kakashi tentando conter Naruto. Ela ficou curiosa quando o professor soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Sakura ... Eu não posso deixar você ir nesta missão. - De repente, soltou de uma vez.

Naruto parou de se debater e ficou boquiaberto com Kakashi, surpreso. - Sakura-chan não está vindo por quê? - Perguntou quase desesperadamente. - Eu não quero ficar sozinho com aquele Teme!

Sakura ficou chocada. Centenas de razões possíveis passaram dentro de sua mente ... e uma razão em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

A missão era muito perigosa e ela não seria capaz de lidar com isso.

_Em outras palavras ..._ Inner Sakura rosnou: _Você é fraca, portanto, um fardo._

- Por que não posso ir? - Ela tentou não parecer desapontada e irritada. Ela tinha treinado tanto pelos últimos meses! E jurou com que, se seu sensei dissesse-lhe que era porque ela é fraca, ela provaria a ele que não é fraca aqui e agora!

- Não tenha a idéia errada, Sakura. - Kakashi balançou a cabeça. - A missão é muito ... uhh ..

- Perigosa? É isso? É essa a razão porque você não pode me deixar ir? - Ela não conseguia manter a raiva em sua voz. - Vou bater no Naruto se você quiser! - Ela olhou mortalmente para o garoto que começou esgueirar-se por trás das costas de Kakashi.

Naruto imediatamente protestou. - Hey, hey! O que eu fiz?

Kakashi riu bem-humorado. - Não, não. A missão é moleza. Vocês três só irão escoltar alguém.

- Espere. - Sasuke interrompeu. - Então, você não vem?

- Sim ... e não posso mais ir com vocês.- Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. - Nós, Jounins temos missões para atender, sabe.. - Ele se virou para olhar para Sakura novamente. - Sakura, mesmo se você for mais paciente que esses dois, eu ainda não acho que seja uma boa idéia você vir. É para seu próprio bem.

- Mas por quê? - Sakura franziu o cenho. - Seja qual for o motivo, não pode ser sério o suficiente para deixar os dois sozinhos! Honestamente falando, eu não acho que eles vão cooperar um com o outro!

- Como diabos eu vou! De jeito nenhum eu vou ficar por aqui com aquele Teme metido! - Naruto franziu a testa e olhou para Sasuke, que continuou a ignorá-lo.

- Vamos lá, Kakashi-sensei! O que aconteceu com o trabalho em equipe? - Sakura insistiu dando um puxão no braço de Kakashi.

- Isso é diferente ...

- Eu vou, quer você goste ou não! - Sakura ainda persistia.

Kakashi olhou para a garota de cabelo rosa em sua frente. - Bem ... se você insiste. - Ele cedeu e deu de ombros. Como poderia dizer não ao olhar suplicante de Sakura? - Só não fique muito perto de sua carga, ok, Sakura? - Seu tom era sério. - Tsunade-sama vai me matar por isso … - Resmungou principalmente para si próprio, mas Sakura ouviu alto e claro.

- O que quer dizer para não chegar muito perto ...? - Ela perguntou, mas antes que seu sensei pudesse responder sua pergunta, a tal carga chegou e imediatamente o interrompeu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

- Saudações a todos.

Sua voz era suave e inegavelmente sedutora. Sakura piscou para a visão daquele corpo bem definido e suas roupas caras. Ela se virou para olhar para o rosto masculino e suspirou. Ele possuia traços femininos ... e se não fosse por sua voz grave e a maneira como se portava, Sakura o teria confundido com uma menina. Seus longos cabelos castanhos bem amarrados num rabo balançava junto com a brisa suave. Sua entrada repentina criou uma cena bastante encantadora.

- Uhh ... então... - Kakashi quebrou a atmosfera estranha e ficou ao lado do jovem. - Este é ...

- Permita-me apresentar-me. - O cara cortou Kakashi de novo. Ele abriu um grande sorriso e revelou as linhas perfeitas de dentes brancos.

Sakura imediatamente se sentiu desconfortável. Por algum motivo estranho ... ela não gosta do jeito que aquele cara olhava para ela.

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, sentiu alguém puxar-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para baixo e quase gritou em surpresa quando sentiu o jovem pressionar seus lábios na parte traseira de sua mão. - Meu nome é Henta, minha querida, posso saber qual é o ...

- Maldito! - Naruto golpeou-o na parte de trás da cabeça. Henta caiu de cara no chão e ficou imediatamente inconsciente.

Kakashi suspirou. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele se virou para olhar para o menino de cabelos escuros e observou que seus punhos estavam fechados firmemente. Seu olho direito estava mexendo num movimento estranho.

Kakashi só poderia imaginar com uma carranca feia o que estava prestes a acontecer nessa nova missão. Ainda lhe parecia que deixar Sakura participar disso era uma péssima ideia.

E quanto a Sakura, ela estava pensando sobre a mesma coisa nesse momento.

* * *

**N/T: Galera, curtiram?**

**A fic é um projeto de 2013. Ponham no alerta ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 12 cpts_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: fascinatrix femina**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original Mission Impossible?**

_**Sinopse:** O time 7 precisava proteger sua 'carga' a qualquer custo. Mas e se tal 'carga' não conseguisse tirar suas mãos de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos? Paciência, Naruto... __ paciência_, Sasuke. Tenham paciência, meninos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.  
**

**.  
**

- Coloque um dedo na minha Sakura-chan de novo e você está morto! - Naruto rosnou novamente ao notar aquele cara – Henta - se esgueirar novamente para o lado de sua companheira de equipe de cabelos róseos. E sorriu de canto quando viu Henta esfregar o galo – enorme - que a pancada do loiro causara em sua cabeça.

_Yeah_! Ele iria mostrar pra esse cara a não mexer com a SUA Sakura-chan ...

* * *

- Naruto! - Sakura sussurrou para o loiro num tom raivoso. E fez com que sua voz saísse alta apenas o suficiente para que os dois rapazes atrás de si não a escutassem. - Lembra do que Kakashi-sensei nos disse lá atrás?

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. - O quê? Que eu poderia arrancar o coro desse tal de Henta, mas para tomar cuidado para não matá-lo?

Sakura lhe mostrou uma carranca muito feia e imediatamente beliscou o braço do amigo. - Não fale tão alto, baka! Henta pode até ser um … - Ela inconscientemente estremeceu. - ... pervertido, mas ele ainda é nossa responsabilidade. Você não pode simplesmente espancá-lo dessa maneira!

- E por que não? - Naruto bufou e se virou para fitar o tal de Henta, ainda franzindo o cenho. - Ele estava tentando fletar com você, Sakura-chan! Eu não gosto nada disso!

- Você acha que eu gosto? - Sakura rangeu os dentes em aborrecimento. Ela podia sentir Henta despi-la com os olhos. Então, cerrou os punhos. - Apenas lembre-se disso, Naruto. E contenha-se! - Seu tom praticamente como uma ordem, enquanto tentava ignorar os olhares pervos que Henta estava conferindo a si.

.

.

* * *

Já estavam viajando por cerca de dois dias, a fim de chegar rapidamente à Vila de Henta.

Sakura, em vez de resmungar feito uma mula como Naruto, preferiu utilizar seu tempo para aproveitar as belas paisagens que os caminhos lhe proporcionara. Toda a floresta parecia muito_ animada_ esta tarde. A doce melodia do canto dos pássaros, junto ao farfalhar das folhas praticamente carregou as preocupações para bem longe da mente de Sakura.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu ao vislumbrar a beleza do céu nublado. Estava sendo, até agora, uma tarde maravilhosa de sol. Suspirou satisfeita quando sentiu a brisa suave acariciar suas bochechas coradas antes de decidir brincar com seu cabelo curto cor de rosa. Se apenas os dias ...

- Ei, por que está sorrindo assim? - A voz irritada de Naruto quebrou os devaneios de Sakura. Seu sorriso se transformou imediatamente em uma viciosa carranca. Ela estava prestes a gritar com Naruto , para ele simplesmente ir cuidar dos seus próprios assuntos, quando percebeu que ele não estava falando consigo.

Mas sim, com Henta. Mais uma vez. Sakura não pode evitar um suspiro exasperado.

* * *

- E se eu estiver sorrindo? - Ela virou-se novamente e viu Henta dar um sorriso de canto na direção de Naruto. - Não é como se estivesse sorrindo pra você ou algo assim … - Seus olhos azuis dispararam ligeiramente para a direção de Sakura e depois voltaram sua atenção para o loiro novamente.

E, então, o moço sorriu um sorriso muito largo.

_O que está armando ...?_

- Eu não gosto de você. - Naruto exclamou, dando a Henta um olhar suspeito

- Bem. - Henta encolheu os ombros. - Isso não é problema meu, não é mesmo? Mas se te deixa mais tranquilo, eu também não gosto de você.

* * *

Sakura piscou.

Parecia que uma outra briga estava prestes a começar.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, silenciosamente pedindo por socorro, mas o prodígio de cabelos escuros apenas virou a cabeça, afastando o olhar para bem longe deles.

- De qualquer forma, Henta-san... - A kunoichi disse de forma doce. E a preocupação inicial de Kakashi estava começando a fazer-lhe algum sentido agora. Ela rapidamente imaginou o que aconteceria se não tivesse aceitado esta missão. - Por que se preocupar em contratar ninjas para protegê-lo? - Tentou chamar a atenção de Henta para que ele e Naruto parassem de brigar. -Você não parece estar ferido ... ou sendo caçado... - Indagou curiosamente. Henta parecia muito saudável. E a julgar pela sua aparência e os dois punhais a tiracolo, ele também sabia lutar.

- Ahh ... Pensei que não fosse perguntar,_ Sakura-chan_. - Henta disse o nome da kunoichi como se fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

A expressão de Sakura vacilou.

- Pare de chama-la de SAKURA-CHAN. Ela é a **MINHA** SAKURA-CHAN! - Naruto gritou com raiva. E encarou Henta com toda furia que pode reunir.

- Naruto! Quer parar de gritar?- Sakura rosnou. Ela estava ficando muito cansada de tudo isso! - Ok ... Henta-san, por favor explique.

Henta sorriu e mostrou a língua para Naruto.

Isso fez com que o loiro ficasse ainda mais irado.

* * *

_Que caras mais imaturos!_ Sakura suspirou exasperada. _Por que não tentam ser mais parecidos com Sasuke-kun?_

Ela olhou para Sasuke e ficou surpresa quando o pegou encarando (muito carrancudo) para Henta. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele bufou e desviou o olhar.

_Huh?_

Henta limpou a garganta e isso desviou a atenção de Sakura de Sasuke. - Na verdade, _Sa-ku-ra-chan._ - enfatizou o nome feminino para incitar (ainda mais) a furia de Naruto. - Estou ferido. Vê ? Bem aqui … - Ele parou de andar e levantou a camisa, revelando ataduras em torno de suas costelas. - Eu fui atingido por uma kunai.

- Alguém estava te caçando, mas por quê? - Sakura perguntou assim que o rapaz pos a camisa de volta ao lugar .

- Eu prefiro não falar sobre o assunto, mas para você, _Sakura-chan_, vou fazer uma exceção … - E sorriu encantadoramente para ela.

- Bem, nós não queremos ouvir sobre essa baboseira ... certo, Sasuke? - Naruto gritou irritado, chamando atenção do Uchiha, que, até o momento, jazia quieto no seu canto.

- Eu não dou a mínima. - foi a unica resposta de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura olhou para Naruto, carrancuda por sua grosseria, enquanto optava por ignorar a resposta igualmente rude de Sasuke. - O que aconteceu, Henta-san?

- Eu sou um andarilho em busca do meu verdadeiro destino. - Começou, sua face séria e o tom de voz sonhador. Sakura ouviu Naruto resmungar baixinho.

- Cansei das minhas viagens, então decidi descansar em uma vila pacífica. Percebi então que não importa o quão complexo seja a viagem nem o quão longe vá, simplesmente ainda não fui capaz de encontrar meu propósito na vida … - Terminou com uma expressão dolorosa no rosto.

As reclamações de Naruto ficaram ainda mais altas. Sakura fez uma careta para o loiro para fazê-lo calar a boca.

- E quando estava prestes a desistir, Kami me deu a honra de conhecer a garota mais linda que eu já vi. - Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em alegria. - Ela era uma deusa ... a rainha do amor e da beleza ... a ...

- Vá direto ao ponto! - Naruto latiu. Aparentemente, o loiro estava ficando impaciente.

- Nós nos apixonamos e passamos dias felizes e contente nos braços um do outro. - Ele suspirou sonhador, fitando o céu. - Aqueles eram bons e velhos tempos … - Quando se virou para olhar para ela novamente, seus olhos tinham um brilho duro e frio. - Mas o pai dela decidiu intervir no nosso amor. Ele fez com que eu fosse taxado como um homem procurado e é por isso que fui forçado a sair do lado da minha bela amada ... para sempre.

- Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi … - Naruto estreitou os olhos e coçou o queixo, em sua tipica postura de "pensador" . - Você está ferrado porque tentou roubar a inocencia da filha de um homem rico?

- Naruto! - Sakura resmungou em advertência. - Será que você...

- Isso é completamente estúpido. - Sasuke murmurou ao passar por eles.

O trio parou de falar e virou-se em sua direção. Quando Sasuke percebeu que nenhum dos tres pos-se a se mover, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e os encarou em aborrecimento. - Vamos embora. Não temos o dia inteiro.

Naruto riu para si mesmo antes de seguir o Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura fora deixada para trás com Henta a seu lado.

Henta fitava o chão, sua expressão triste e derrotada. E a kunoichi assumiu que ele estivesse relembrando o passado e sua amada. Ela sabia que nao deveria ficar triste por causa desse... conto dramático, mas por algum estranho motivo, simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Não tinha certeza se era porque a historia toda parecia bastante irreal, ou se foi por causa da maneira como seus olhos praticamente gritavam dizendo-lhe que ele estava ... mentindo?

Sakura afastou tais pensamentos para longe de sua mente.

Ela realmente não deveria estar pensando tão mal de Henta. Ele não poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia?

E talvez não fosse o pervertido que pensara e_ talve_z, ela apenas estivesse imaginando todas essas coisas ... E daí que ele beijou sua mão logo na primeira vez que se encontram? Talvez o cara simplesmente agisse assim e fosse completamente normal faze-lo...

* * *

Ela realmente deveria dar a ele uma nova chance.

- Henta-san ... Você está bem? - Seu coração saltou quando Henta fixou o olhar sobre si. Ela recuou quase instintivamente.

_Uma nova chance … Será?_

- Sakura-chan … - A voz masculina soou rouca. Os olhos de Sakura rapidamente procuraram seus companheiros de equipe.

E a kunoichi gritou em total surpresa quando Henta avançou para si e envolveu-a em um abraço feroz. - Você é a única que me entende, Sakura-chan!

- Fique longe de mim! Cai fora! - gritou, tentando afasta-lo de si. Seus olhos arregalaram quando sentiu as mãos masculinas (aquelas maos pervertidas) se enroscarem em volta de si e acariciarem suas costas. - Pare com isso, inferno! - Rosnou raivosa e estava prestes a dar-lhe uma boa pitada de um de seus mais fortes e perigosos golpes quando foi subitamente arrancada dos braços de Henta.

Sakura gritou tão logo colidiu contra o peito de alguém. - Pare de brincar. - A voz soou fria e ameaçadora.

Sakura olhou para cima e ficou surpresa ao ver que seu corpo estava completamente grudado contra o peito de Sasuke.

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, fora dragada pelos braços do Uchiha.

* * *

- Henta, seu cretino! Eu vou te matar por isso. - Naruto rosnou furiosamente, agora, envolvendo um braço em torno da cintura de Sakura em um gesto protetor.

- N-Não, Naruto! Lembre-se o que Kakashi disse! -Gaguejou e decidiu ignorar o fato de que queria (oh, como queria) quebrar a cara de Henta em milhares de dedacinhos.

* * *

Quando os dois rapazes estavam prestes a desfigurar a bela face de Henta (o pervertido), uma kunai de repente cortou o ar em sua direção.

E caiu ao chao com um baque suave.

Sasuke imediatamente ficou alerta e imediatamente voltou sua atenção aos arredores.

Naruto lançou uma olhadela à Sakura e aos outros dois que estavam prontos para lutar.

Henta mordeu o lábio antes de desembanhar ambos os punhais que trazia consigo.

Sakura ouviu Sasuke resmungar sob sua respiração. - O que há de errado, Sasuke-kun?

- Estamos cercados.

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**N/T:** _

_Personas bonitas!_

_Então, flores, vcs disseram que queriam que a postagem de Missão Impossível fosse adiantada pra 2012, certo? Então cá está mais um ;D_

_.._

_Digam, flores, estão curtindo?_

_Tipoooo, Henta é uma figura né! Eu gosto mais e mais desse pervertido *APANHA*_

_._

_Bom, amores, logo logo estamos de volta =)_

_Deixo bjito_

_HIme._


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 12 cpts_

**_Shipper:_**_ Sasuke & Sakura_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Humor_

**_Disclaimer_**_: O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: fascinatrix femina_**

**_Tradutora: _**_K. Hime._

**Do original: Mission Impossible?**

**_Sinopse:_**_ O time 7 precisava proteger sua 'carga' a qualquer custo. Mas e se tal 'carga' não conseguisse tirar suas mãos de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos? Paciência, Naruto... paciência, Sasuke. Tenham paciência, meninos!_

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

_- Henta, seu cretino! Eu vou te matar por isso. - Naruto rosnou furiosamente, agora, envolvendo um braço em torno da cintura de Sakura em um gesto protetor._

_- N-Não, Naruto! Lembre-se o que Kakashi disse! -Gaguejou e decidiu ignorar o fato de que queria (oh, como queria) quebrar a cara de Henta em milhares de dedacinhos._

* * *

_Quando os dois rapazes estavam prestes a desfigurar a bela face de Henta (o pervertido), uma kunai de repente cortou o ar em sua direção._

_E caiu ao chao com um baque suave._

_Sasuke imediatamente ficou alerta e imediatamente voltou sua atenção aos arredores._

_Naruto lançou uma olhadela à Sakura e aos outros dois que estavam prontos para lutar._

_Henta mordeu o lábio antes de desembanhar ambos os punhais que trazia consigo._

_Sakura ouviu Sasuke resmungar sob sua respiração. - O que há de errado, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Estamos cercados._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke estava realmente irritado.

Ele queria amaldiçoar a si mesmo por ser tão descuidado ...

... E queria matar Henta por ser um maldito tao irritante.

- Desgraçados estúpidos! - Naruto gritou com raiva ao se esquivar de algumas shuriken que voaram em sua direcao. Sasuke poderia afirmar que o loiro estava tao irriatado quanto ele mesmo.

- Ei, seu pervertido! - E viu a carranca horrorosa no rosto de Naruto, que, para sua surpresa, também havia outro Naruto lutando ao lado de si. - Va esconder esse seu traseiro estúpido em algum lugar! Kage Bushin no jutsu! - Mais três Narutos apareceram ao lado de seu companheiro de equipe loiro.

* * *

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha irritada quando Henta hesitou.

Estando ali somente atrapalharia a luta!

Seus olhos se estreitaram e foi quando Henta lançou um olhar preocupado para Sakura, que também estava ocupada demais lutando contra alguns inimigos ao longe.

Depois de um tempo, Henta finalmente balançou a cabeça e desapareceu nas profundezas da floresta.

- H-Hey, Henta-san! Não vá muito longe! - Sakura gritou ao moco. Infelizmente, Henta já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.

* * *

Sasuke voltou o olhar para Sakura e a pegou fitando na direção em que sua _carga_ havia acabado de partir.

Obviamente, sua companheira de equipe de cabelos rosados estava preocupada com a segurança do tal Henta.

Hn… Sasuke realmente não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

* * *

O jovem Uchiha acertou um chute certeiro em um dos ninjas inimigos.

O tal shinobi agora gemia de dor e cambaleou para trás com a força poderosa do chute de Sasuke. Isso fez o homem de cabelos negros sorrir maliciosamente em plena satisfação.

Ele estava frustrado.

E iria desafogar suas magoas em qualquer inimigo estúpido que se pusesse em seu caminho.

* * *

A floresta tornou-se um campo de batalha; shurikens e kunais voando para todos os cantos.

Os sons de metal contra metal preenchiam o ar.

Sasuke acabou com diversos dos ninjas inimigos. Naruto, da mesma forma. E quando seu olhar fora para onde Sakura estava lutando agora pouco, notou algo…

E fez uma careta.

Sakura nao estava mais la.

* * *

- Henta-san! Henta-san! Onde diabos foi parar esse per ... Quero dizer, esse cara? - Sakura resmungou para si mesma enquanto caminhava floresta adentro.

Como Naruto e Sasuke continuavam lutando ávidos em campo, Sakura so pode pensar em ir atras de sua carga, decidindo assumir a responsabilidade de cuidar dele sozinha.

Na verdade, realmente não queria cuidar dele. Droga, qualquer menina que fosse inteligente o suficiente nunca iria querer chegar perto de um cara pervertido como ele! Mas fazer o que? Ele era sua responsabilidade! E tinham que protege-lo, porque ele era sua missao!

- Eu tenho que ser paciente. Kakashi-sensei confia em mim. Não deveria deixá-lo chegar sequer perto de mim!- Sakura disse a si mesma várias vezes, voltando a procurar sua carga, ainda perdida.

* * *

Ela estava tão ocupada procurando por Henta que não percebeu que alguém a estava seguindo.

Não ouviu o farfalhar das folhas vindo por trás de si enquanto o desconhecido agarrou uma kunai num enlace firme.

E não o viu erguer tal kunai ao cuidadosamente aponta-la certeira na direção de sua cabeça rosada.

No momento em que Sakura conseguiu sentir a presença do estranho, a kunai já estava voando perigosamente em sua direção.

Ela engasgou.

* * *

- Naruto! - Sasuke gritou para seu companheiro de equipe, que estava ocupado demais desferiando socos aos inimigos outra vez.

Sasuke acabou com mais um shinobi com uma cabeçada certeira e entao aproximou-se do loiro, remangando um "Onde está a Sakura?"

- Maldito seja aquele Henta! - Naruto resmungou com raiva ao lançar outro soco no rosto, já inchado, do pobre homem. - Maldito seja! Desgraçado! -Repetiu furiosamente praticamente esmagando o braco do outro shinobi. - Eu vou matar você!

Sasuke suspirou.

- Naruto! - Chamou-o novamente, dessa vez, capturando-lhe a atenção. - Sakura. Onde ela está? - Repetiu.

O loiro chutou a face de outro inimigo e franziu a testa para seu companheiro de equipe. - Sakura-chan nao está aqui? - perguntou, fitando em volta. - Ah, não ... - E entao entrou em pânico.

Sasuke estava prestes a dizer-lhe para que se dividisse e fossem procura-la, quando outro grupo de ninjas decidiu revelar sua presença. - Droga! Esses caras não sabem quando desistir! - O loiro rosnou, ja tomando posição de combate.

- Tch. - Isso estava começando a ficar muito irritante. - Henta também nao esta aqui. - Sasuke acrescentou desajeitadamente.

Naruto bufou. - Eu não dou a mínima pra aquele pervertido. - murmurou enquanto ambos saltaram para longe para evitar um dos ataques dos inimigos. - Vou matá-lo depois disso de qualquer maneira.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. O dobe deve ter esquecido que Henta era sua carga ...

Ate que lentamente…

... a ficha começou a cair.

- Estou preocupado com a Sakura-chan ... - E entao, arregalou os olhos. - Ela deve estar em apuros! - Naruto exclamou quando viu um dos ninjas caídos levantar novamente ainda querendo lutar.

Sasuke amaldiçoou e em seguida, fez alguns selos de mão. Naruto seguiu o exemplo do amigo.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso.

* * *

A mãos de Sakura imediatamente foram ate sua própria kunai.

Levou-a a frente do rosto para tentar bloquear o ataque na hora certa.

E conseguira. Vendo a arma inimiga cair ao chão com um baque suave.

Era uma coisa boa ela ter reflexos rápidos ... O treinamento de Lee com certeza ajudou muito!

Sakura estava prestes a suspirar em alívio quando uma rajada de shurikens foi lançada em sua direção. Mordeu o lábio e pôs-se em posição de combate novamente.

_Esses ataques não vao funcionar comigo ..._ Inner Sakura falou dentro de sua mente. _Eu não sou tão fraca quanto pensa!_ Sua consciência interior rosnou novamente enquanto a Sakura exterior se preparava para o outro ataque.

Para sua grande surpresa, nenhuma shuriken veio, porque um par de braços fortes a levou para longe dali, para um local seguro.

Sakura ouviu alguém gemer de dor e, em seguida, de repente, tudo ficou um pleno silêncio.

Ela piscou em confusão.

Olhou para cima e olhos verdes arregalaram em choque ao descobrir que Henta lhe estava sorrindo de canto. - Olá, Sakura-chan.

A kunoichi ficou boquiaberta.

_Bem ..._ _o que você esperava?_ Inner Sakura pronunciou-se novamente. _Pensou que fosse Sasuke-kun vindo te salvar?_

E corou ao pensamento.

- Minha Sakura-chan corando ...? - Henta exclamou em deleite. - Kawaii!

Realidade desabou sobre si. - Uhh ... - Ela tentou reprimir uma careta que queria fazer caminho em seu rosto. - Isso foi ... desnecessário, mas obrigada mesmo assim, Henta-san. - Forçou-se a sorrir em gratidão.

_Eu não sou sua._ _Eu não sou sua._ _Eu não sou sua ..._ Inner Sakura resmungou dentro de sua cabeça repetidas vezes. O pensamento de Henta possuir-lhe dava-lhe calafrios.

Henta riu. - Qualquer coisa para a minha Sakura-chan ... - E sorriu sedutoramente ao apertar o enlace sobre ela.

E entao...

Foi quando Sakura percebeu que ele ainda estava carregando-a nos braços.

- Umm ... Sera que poderia me colocar no chao agora, Henta-san.

Ela esperou que ele fosse se mover, mas ele não o fez.

E continuou a fita-la com aqueles olhos assustadores ...

Sakura franziu o cenho. - H-Henta-san? - Amaldiçoando a si mesma pela repentina gagueira.

Olhos verdes arregalaram em pânico quando sua carga lhe fitou com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. - _Sakura-chan_ ... - disse seu nome com uma voz tão rouca que fez Sakura engolir em seco em nervosismo.

* * *

Alguns momentos depois ...

- Hmm ... anda logo...

... E um grito ensurdecedor foi ouvido.

Ambos os meninos se viraram em direção ao grito familiar.

- Sakura!

- Sakura-chan!

- Inferno! - Sasuke agarrou um ninja inimigo pelo Kahama e arremessou-o contra a árvore.

Naruto rosnou e chutou inimigo ao longe.

E entao, finalmente conseguiram se livrar de todos eles.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan está em apuros! - Naruto exclamou em preocupação com a companheira de equipe. - Sasuke! Vamos ... ! - E piscou surpreso quando não encontrou seu companheiro ao seu lado. Ele se virou e ainda foi capaz de ver um flash azulado de um Uchiha se afastando célere , desaparencedo em seguida dentro da floresta. - H-Hey! Espere por mim!

* * *

Após alguns segundos, os dois finalmente chegaram à clareira.

E o que viram, quase fez seus queixos caírem ao chão. Naruto estava sem palavras.

- Pervertido! - Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões, tentando afastar o rosto de Henta a poucos centimetros do seu. - Como ousa APALPAR os meus seios assim? - E entao, socou o estomago do rapaz. E Henta caiu de cara no chao.

Uma veia surgiu no canto superior do rosto de Sasuke.

A mão direita instintivamente agarrou uma de suas kunais.

- Ele fez ..._ O QUÊ?_ - Naruto irou-se e avançou na direção deles. - Henta, SEU PERVERTIDO DOS INFERNOS! Eu vou te matar agora! - E agarrou a gola do kahama do rapaz e o puxou para cima. - Eu sou o único que pode apalpar os peitos da Sakura-chan, entendeu? - exclamou sem pensar.

Sakura ficou ainda mais furiosa e olhou para Naruto com uma carranca mortal. - Naruto ...! - Assim que a ouvira seu nome ser pronunciado de forma sombria, seu ombros encolheram… em pleno medo.

Sasuke fitou ambos com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

E balançou a cabeça e suspirou, exasperado.

_Paciência ..._ Sua mão soltou lentamente a kunai.

_Paciência ..._ Ele ainda podia sentir suas veias espasmarem.

_Paciência ..._ é_ uma droga._

**_.._**

**_Continua_**

**_.._**

* * *

N/T:

_Ne, meninas, como prometido, tai mais um cpt de MI._

_**Curtiram**?_

_Tipo, nao e por nada nao, mas Henta-san e um baita pervertido! ahaha_

_._

_Meninas, e isso ai, estamos seguindo com a "Agenda de Posts desse mes" - Disponivel la no meu perfil ;D_

_Se vcs tiverem um "pedido especial" dentro daquela lista, podem fazer que adianto pra gente ;)_

_._

_Bjitos,_

_Vamos que vamos!_

_Hime._


End file.
